


bath time

by jvnixt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dry Humping, Farting, M/M, Scat, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt
Summary: Two bottles of warm milk and a bubble bath leads to an unexpected situation.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	bath time

**Author's Note:**

> collab with my friend @choibvn on twitter!

It's happened before;

Both boys falling into their childish headspace at the same time, and so coping and working through it has become easier with time. 

The two had spent all day busy with work and so upon stepping into their small shared living room, the feeling of the soft carpet between their toes caused them to mentally slip. They had purchased the soft carpet at a local department store because of its vibrant yellow color; they felt it added a bit of necessary “spunk” to the room. 

“Binnie, today was too long… I wanna sleep…” Yeonjun says throwing himself onto the floor and curling into a little ball.

“Gotta get ready Junie.” Soobin joins his boyfriend on the soft textured carpet, curling into a ball as well and holding his hands to his face.

“B-by ourselves..?” Yeonjun looks up and makes eye contact with the boy across from him. 

Soobin smiles at the others discontent tone and admired the way his cheeks looked squished up against the floor, like pink mochi.

“All by ourselves!” The younger says before springing up to his feet and motioning his hand towards the other. “Come on Junie!”

Yeonjun seems unsure, it's difficult feeling so little and having to take care of yourself but Soobin seemed confident enough in their abilities, so who was he to argue? 

Hand in hand they walk to the small kitchen and decide on their next moves. Yeonjun grabs their favorite baby blue bottles from the top shelf and Soobin pulls a carton of milk from the fridge.

It had been a year since the two watched Pоnyо for the first time, and yet to this day they incorporate the drink from the movie into their little nightly routine. Two teaspoons of honey, a pinch of cinnamon, hot water, and milk was all it took to make the boys feel soft and ready for bed. 

After successfully mixing the drink they distribute it evenly into their bottles and eagerly suck on the rubbery top. They could feel their tummies expand from drinking too fast but frankly didn't care in the slightest. 

They took turns holding up the bottle for one another and wiping up any dripping mess with a giggle before slapping the bottles down onto the counter with a satisfied sigh. Soobin looks down at his bulging stomach and then looks to Yeonjun’s, a smile on his face as he gives it a little poke and watches as his finger is engulfed in the soft skin.

“Binnieee don't poke me.” Yeonjun says crossing his arms which only pushes his full tummy out further.

Soobin merely giggles and pokes again, this time receiving a more positive response. “We should hurry and take a bath.. before sleep time.”

The older boy nods with a reassuring smile and again they walk hand in hand, swinging their arms on the way to the bathroom. 

Typically, bath time would consist of one person washing the other, but considering the circumstances they had to make do. As Soobin prepares the water, Yeonjun searches the cabinet for his favorite smelling soap; a shea butter and vanilla scented foam. He squirts it into the running water as it fills the tub and watches as the bubbles form in big piles.

“S-should we get nakey?” Soobin asks, watching as the older boy turns off the faucet and nods in response.

It's not like they had never seen eachother like this before, but he can't help but get nervous sometimes. The two drop their clothes onto the floor and climb into the hot water. The tub was definitely not made for two people and so they sit with their knees to their chest, toes touching one another. 

Yeonjun notices his boyfriends reserved body language and decides to initiate a little fun. He starts by grabbing a handful of bubbles and plopping them onto the others head with a soft pat. 

“Junie-...” Soobin questions but is quickly cut off by the other.

“Look Binnie! I’m Sаntа CIаuѕ! Ho ho ho.” Yeonjun tries to deepen his voice as he covers his face in the yummy scented bubbles, although most of them quickly drip down back into the water. 

Soobin watches his sad attempt at a beard and is thrown into a laughing fit. Whether it be the pressure from laughing or a result of the milk making him gassy, he can't help it as the air bubbles rise from his behind up to the top of the water. 

For a second, he freezes, embarrassed and afraid of the others reaction, but almost instantly he sees the bubbles rise and pop from behind Yeonjun as well. Again the two are thrown into a fit of laughter and watch as more and more bubbles can be seen at the surface of the water.

"Binnie, watch me, watch me!" Yeonjun says excitedly as he feels a particularly big one rumbling in his tummy, his childish mind expecting giant bubbles to rise up. He pushes hard, nose scrunching cutely as soft grunts slip from his mouth. 

Yeonjun pauses as a mushy log slips from his little hole along with the bubbles, floating to the surface. The two look at each other dumbfounded, eyes moving to the brown solid then back to one another.

"Junie poopooed in the tub!" Soobin exclaims, pointing at the mess. His expression drops at he sees Yeonjun's eyes begin to water, immediately going to console him. "B-Binnie is sowwy," he apologizes, kissing the older boy's forehead as he embraces him.

Yeonjun pokes out his bottom lip, snuggling into the hug as his back is rubbed lovingly. He stops crying, the physical affection almost instantly making him feel better.

The waste flushes down the toilet along with their sadness, both boys now wrapped in fluffy towels. Soobin can't deny that his boyfriend's little accident made him feel....funny down there. He doesn't know how to express his feelings, afraid that Yeonjun won't react positively.

The older boy takes notice of his toweled erection, hand instinctively reaching out to feel it. "Is Binnie excited?" he asks, his naughty intentions hidden behind the seemingly innocent question. "Why?"

Soobin looks down at the bathroom tile in embarrassment, blood rushing to his cheeks as he tries to come up with a response. "I...." he begins, not finishing his sentence. He doesn't want to say it, he feels like he's going to cry.

"Poopoo?" Junie assumes, reading the younger boy's mind perfectly. He smiles when he sees the other bury his face in his hands, breaking them apart to kiss him on the cheek. "When Binnie gets excited Junie gets excited too."

Soobin didn't expect his boyfriend to be so accepting of the situation. "R-Really?" he says, heart picking up in pace as scenarios fly through his head. He gains a little bit of confidence, stuttering as he tries to speak his mind. "C-Can we?"

Yeonjun responds by moving his thigh to rest between the other's legs, smirking as the taller boy gently begins to grind before he's even guided. "Pretend Junie is teddy and move your hips like that."

Small whines begin to fill the room as Soobin grinds his hips, the baby-soft towel providing just enough friction. Beads of precum leak into the fabric, the boy more aroused than usual. His movements are frequent and needy, the bathtub accident replaying in his mind.

Yeonjun guides the other's hand to hover below his ass in a cupped position, eyes locking with one another as he scrunches his nose again. Soobin's expression rises in surprise as he feels a soft weight against his hand, the stinky smell a tell-tale sign of what's being given to him. His mouth opens to speak, a desperate whine slipping out in response.

"Put your fingers inside of Junie," Yeonjun instructs, cock twitching at his own words. He licks his puffy lips, moaning as he feels a filth-coated finger push past his tight hole. His boyfriend is a little clumsy with his fingering, bits of the mess hitting the floor while some rubs against his soft asscheeks. 

The older boy is just as needy by the second finger, bouncing as his prostate is tickled by the younger boy's long digits. Soobin can hardly contain himself, desperately humping his boyfriend as his shit fantasy comes to life before his eyes. Both are noisy and whiny, neither of them going to last much longer.

"J-Junie," Soobin whines out, unsure what he's even asking for. A familiar pair of pouty lips press against his, tongues sloppily sliding across each other as they make out. His hip movements are wild, bucking hard as he feels his tummy flutter.

The kiss breaks as Soobin's orgasm hits him hard, body halting as ropes of cum shoot from his cock. Fingers still buried inside of his lover, he watches the other rapidly pump himself to completion with heavy eyes. Streaks of white taint Yeonjun's soft tummy, throwing his head back as he follows suit with his orgasm.

Their chests rise and fall, matching heavy breaths and foreheads now slicked with sweat. 

"We're all messy again..." Yeonjun says looking up at the boy in front of him. 

His cheeks were flushed red and his lips parted as he lets out a sigh.

"It's okie, we'll clean super quick!"

Just as quickly as they found themselves in the tub, they made their way out. Soobin drags Yeonjun behind him on the way to the room and stops in front of the large dresser to pull out their favorite pair of pajamas; a blue bunny onesie, and a grey fox onesie. 

Tired from their long day, the boys sit on the floor to slip on the cotton fabric and crawl into the bed, arms draped around one another and noses barely touching.

"Ni night Binnie." Yeonjun says with a yawn and a kiss to his boyfriends nose. 

Soobin giggles at the touch and pulls the older into his chest, pressing his lips against the top of his hair.

"Ni night Junie, I love you."

"I love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
